Today was a fairytale
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: You ever love somebody, say, your best friend, but you never realized it? You can discover who you truly love in odd places, like in a dream... And when you find your true love, today can truly be your fairytale. Niley oneshot. Set in 2009.


"HELP! Isn't anyone there?" I burst into tears.

"Am I really alone?" I whispered. Just then, the door burst open and then I saw him. My knight in shining armor, or, should I say, teenager in jeans and a hoodie. With headphones and an iPod, of course!

"Let go of her or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" He growled at the men all around me. They just smirked.

"Never!" He narrowed his eyes at them and smirked.

"As you wish." He attacked them roughly. Punching, kicking them and a lot more. Within a few minutes they were all lying on the floor. He turned to me smiling. I smiled as some tears fell. He wiped them away with his thumb and looked into my eyes.

"Don't cry my beauty, I beg of you." He caressed my cheek as I grabbed his hand.

"Please don't ever leave me. Stand by my side forever. You are the air I breathe. I love you Daniel"

"I love you too Andrea, until the end of time itself. You're my air, my life, my world. Without you by my side, I'll die from the pain and if you ever died, I'd die too. I love you so so much" He kissed me as the whole world finally made sense. I love him...

* * *

The audience clapped and cheered and we pulled apart, smiling. We turned to them and bowed as all the others came out on stage too and bowed. The director of the performance, Miss Render, came out onstage.

"Thank you so much for watching 'Our Fairytale'" Everyone cheered even more.

"More! More!" They chanted as she turned to us. One wink, and we knew what to do. We all went offstage and came back on within a few minutes.

* * *

I had changed from my previous clothes into a beautiful turquoise dress. It had some sparkles at the bottom and some gems around the top. It was strapless. I wore some matching kitten heels and a silver bracelet. My hair was flowing past my shoulders in waves. I wore simple makeup, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and a light layer of blush. I also wore my heart locket and a blue flower hair clip. I would've dressed even better but I only had two minutes to change. I looked next to me and saw my best friend, in the play and in real life, smiling at me. She grabbed my hand.

"You alright?" Demi whispered, I nodded, smiling.

* * *

I looked across the stage and gasped. Nick was standing there but he looked so different. He had changed from his casual wear into a smart shirt, white, no tux yet he wore smart black pants that went well with his shirt. His shirt sleeves were rolled up above his elbows so I could see his muscles. He looked exactly like Daniel. He looked perfect. He always did. Where was that little boy I grew up with my whole life? My best friend? He's now a man. I smiled and we walked towards each other. He pulled out a velvet box and got down on one knee. He opened it and I saw a beautiful ring. He grabbed my hand, looking into my eyes.

"Andrea, I love you with everything in me. You are my entire life. If you ever left me, I don't know how I'd survive" I heard his voice crack as he teared up.

"Please be mine forever. Please wear this promise ring so even when I'm not right beside you, I'll be with you. But if you wear this, you have to promise never to leave me. I swear I'll love you forever, with all my heart. Please say you will too" I teared up as I nodded. He smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. He kissed each finger and then stood up.

* * *

Taylor, one of my best friends, walked up to the microphone and started singing her song, 'Today was a fairytale'.

"Today was a fairytale, you were the prince. I used to be a damsel in distress. You took me by the hand and you picked me up at 6. Today was a fairytale."

Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Nick placed his hands on my hips. We started dancing to the music slowly. I rested my head on his shoulder as everybody else around us started dancing.

"Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress, and you wore a dark gray T-shirt. You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess." Nick smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

"Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way. Today was a fairytale." Nick sang along to music, softly into my ear. I shivered slightly and smiled. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Do you know the best part of this whole play?" He whispered, looking me in the eyes. We continued dancing.

"Getting to listen to your iPod in the middle of a fight scene?" I joked as he chuckled. He took one had off my hip and pulled out his iPod. He handed me a headphone.

"Wanna hear what I was listening to the whole time?" I nodded, placing the headphone into my ear as he did the same. As he placed his hand back onto my hip, I heard a familiar tune. A soft melody, beautiful, angelic...

"This is me singing." I whispered, looking at Nick. He smiled, leaning close to me.

"That's because your voice is beautiful, like an angel. I wish I could I hear it everyday. I love you Miley. I really do. That's been the best part of all of this. Being able to imagine that we could be together. That I could kiss you could love me too-" He stopped dancing which caused me to do the exact same.

"Yet I know you never could-" I saw him tear up as I kissed him with all the love in me. He kissed back, deepening it. As we pulled away, I smiled.

"I love you Nick, so much." He smiled, giving me one last kiss and then disappeared...

* * *

I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes to see Nick standing right in front of me.

"Miles?" He whispered. I looked around. I was leaning on the lockers with Nick in front of me, grinning.

"What happened?" I whispered. Nick grinned.

"You fell asleep listening to you singing on my iPod." Well that makes sense. Wait, so it was all a dream?

"Oh..." I felt the headphone in my ear. I frowned as I heard no music was playing.

"I can't hear anything." Nick smirked.

"That's because the song finished while you were asleep, princess." He took the headphone out of my ear and placed it into his pocket. He stood next to me and leant on the lockers. He turned towards me.

"Why you so sleepy, princess?" I shrugged and looked to my hand where I saw my promise ring Nick gave me about 5 years ago. For friendship. Or, in my dream, the promise that he'd always love me...

"Are you ok?" I looked into his eyes. I have to tell him one day. Today, is that day.

"I have to tell you something Nick..." I whispered. He caressed my cheek.

"What is it princess?"

"I love you Nick, with all my heart" I saw him smile and bring me into a beautiful, soft kiss. He pulled away and smiled again.

"I love you too, have for over 5 years." I smiled and crashed my lips with his again. Today was my fairytale.


End file.
